


Tame The Glorious Beast

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [22]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: gabe'n'greta. that time when greta woke up and caught gabe braiding her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame The Glorious Beast

Greta woke to the pleasantly gentle sensation of her hair being touched, tugged on lightly, stroked smooth.

She sighed happily, almost a purr, as she arched into the touch. "Mmm?" she hummed.

"Shh, querido," Gabe murmured, he fingers digging into her scalp and stroking back. She all but groaned at the faint touch of his nails, the tiniest bite to the soothing touch. 

She pressed into the touch, settling as her back pressed firmly into him. Gabe ran a hand down her shoulder as she relaxed into him, limbs pleasantly heavy and warm. "What are you doing?" she slurred, still half-asleep.

"Your hair," he whispered in her ear. "I woke up eating it."

Greta giggled, eyes already drifting closed. "It does have a mind of its own," she agreed softly.

"I am taming the glorious beast." He shifted slightly, rearranging them to his satisfaction. His fingers resumed their gentle tugging and stroking.

It took a moment for Greta's sleep-addled brain to figure it out. "You're braiding it?" She opened one eye at his hum of acknowlegement. "It will tangle," she warned him. She should probably stop him, but the perfect pressure on her scalp was making her sleepy.

"Then it will be my pleasure to brush it back out, sweetheart." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of her temple. "But for now, sleep."

Greta let her eyes drift closed.


End file.
